Teenage Dream
by Miss Sug-San
Summary: Aviso: Contém SPOILERS! KyoyaXOC A vida para Kyoya era assim, planejada, sempre visando benefícios, mas nem tudo pode estar a seu controle o tempo todo... Muito menos uma socialite norte-americana sempre envolvida em escândalos!
1. Prólogo

_Aviso 1: O manga Ouran High School Host Club pertence a Bisco Hatori. Porém, algumas personagens mencionadas e retratadas na fic são de minha autoria, peço que não sejam utilizadas sem meu prévio consentimento. Obrigada._

_Aviso 2: A história se passa após o fim do Manga, portanto, contém spoilers!_

Olá!  
Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem... Será bem longa e, fora o Prólogo, será no modelo de "song fic", ou seja, todos capítulos terão o nome de uma música e algum tipo de relação com ela, mesmo que indiretamente. Tentei, da melhor forma não deturpar as características de cada personagem, mas é possível que eu tenha falhado, já que cada um assimila as personagens de um jeito único.

Novamente, espero que gostem e comentem! Críticas construtivas, sugestões e até elogios são muito bem vindos!  
Beijinhos!o/

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

Prólogo

O dia em Malibu estava ensolarado, as ondas quebravam na rebentação fazendo o dia perfeito para os amantes as praias e do surf, o Sol iluminava a enorme sala de estar, as paredes externas do comodo eram feitas de vidro para que a luz solar entrasse e iluminasse todo o interior, além da fantástica vista para a piscina que ficava na encosta rochosa, o excesso de água caia em direção ao mar livremente, além disso a escada que o acesso direto a uma pequena baía privativa.

Eram 7h da manhã e o café-da-manhã estava sendo servido em uma das mesas a beira da piscina o proprietário da maravilhosa mansão, Henry Phillipe Waldorf, um homem de cabelos negros, cuidadosamente penteados para trás, vestindo um terno fino, azul-marinho feito sob medida, uma camisa branca e uma gravata de seda italiana. Os óculos escuros protegiam os olhos castanhos dos raios de Sol enquanto saboreava seu café. Do outro lado da mesa encontrava-se o famoso Yoshio Ootori, presidente de uma _zaibatsu_ da área de saúde no Japão, com 4 filhos sadios em todas os sentidos, o oriental usava um cavanhaque bem aparado e um terno fino de linho, os óculos de grau lhe davam um ar de seriedade ao contrário de Henry Waldorf que, apesar do terno, possuía um ar mais descontraído.

- Tem uma bela casa, Waldorf-san. - comentou o senhor, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. - Onde está sua esposa e sua filha?

- Amelia, minha esposa, está com nossa pequena Kitty em Victoria Point Cays, nossa ilha particular nas Bahamas... Decidimos passar o feriado lá e como Kitty estuda em casa, Mia decidiu ir o quanto antes para não perder um minuto do tempo ensolarado e das praias. Me encontrarei com elas em dois dias - riu o americano. - Mas, vamos aos negócios, senhor Ootori.

- Uma pena, gostaria de conhecer pessoalmente minha futura nora. - comentou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios finos. - Bom, sua filha como única herdeira dos Rockfeller e dos Waldorf, herdará todos os negócios da família no ramo de propriedades e energia, além dos títulos de nobreza da Grã-Bretanha e o império marítimo dos Waldorf. Por isso, planejo casá-la com o herdeiro de meu espólio, naturalmente, meu mais velho Yuuichi, está no primeiro ano ginásio e é um aluno brilhante, o primeiro de sua turma. Claro que esperaremos que ela encerre sua graduação na faculdade para realizar o casamento.

- Acho-o muito mais velho que Kitty, quero que minha filha tenha um marido, não um outro pai, não querendo ofender seu filho, mas a diferença de idade é muito grande. - contestou Henry.

- Então temos Akito, está no primário e já se mostra tão brilhante quanto o irmão, além de ser muito leal a ele, dificilmente será meu herdeiro, já faz planos de dar assistência a meu mais velho quando este assumir nossas companhias. - respondeu o empreendedor japonês.

- Sinto lhe frustar, senhor Ootori, mas acredito que seu segundo filho não conseguirá então, lidar com minha filha, apesar de ter somente 5 anos já demonstra uma personalidade bem forte e bastante exigente, a diferença de idade é muito grande, também. Ela não irá permitir que seu filho incorpore nosso Grupo empresarial ao dos Ootori para largá-lo nas mãos de seu mais velho. Esse casamento com toda certeza terminaria em divórcio ou seu filho será tiranizado pelo gênio de minha pequena Kitty. - Henry levou a xícara de café a boca e terminou de tomar seu conteúdo e terminando de comer a salada de frutas tropicais.

- Só resta então meu terceiro filho, Kyouya, ele tem a idade de sua filha, fará 6 anos em breve, mas é bem ambicioso, apesar de já estar ciente de suas tarefas como terceiro filho, jamais herdará minhas companhias, sabe de minhas expectativas e as corresponde com facilidade. Mas jamais herdará nada dos Ootori e sabe seu dever para com seus irmãos. - falou o japonês. - Não acho que será um marido apropriado para sua filha sendo ela como descreve.

- Acho que pode se surpreender com seu terceiro filho, Mr. Ootori, mesmo tendo apenas 5 anos a impressão visual que ele passa é muito mais forte que a dos irmãos. Mas então assim fica decidido, ao término da faculdade, os dois se casam.

Yoshio Ootori apenas consentiu, ambos se levantaram e apertaram as mãos para selar o acordo de verdadeiros homens, não precisavam de papéis e contratos, pois sabiam que o outro cumpriria sua parte devidamente. O mordomo da residência acompanhou o Mr. Ootori até a porta, onde um carro já o esperava para levá-lo ao Aeroporto Internacional. Um sorriso se abriu na face do japonês teria muito o que contar quando chegasse ao Japão.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Aviso 1: O manga Ouran High School Host Club pertence a Bisco Hatori. __Porém, algumas personagens mencionadas e retratadas na fic são de minha autoria, peço que não sejam utilizadas sem meu prévio consentimento. Obrigada._

_Aviso 2: A história se passa após o fim do Manga, portanto, contém spoilers!_

Olá!  
Esse capítulo ficou muito descritivo e confesso que até meio chato! Mas a partir do próximo a fic ficará muito mais dinâmica!  
Agradeço aos que me mandaram reviews, a resposta está logo ao final do capítulo! Peço que me mandem reviews... A autora gosta e fica feliz! =3

A música do capítulo é _Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady Gaga_

Beijinhos!  
Espero que gostem!

Capítulo 1 - Beautiful dirty rich

_20 anos depois..._

- Quê? - Hunny, Mei, Hikaru e Kaoru pronunciaram em uníssono quando Kyoya deu a notícia.

Todos olhavam o tipo _cool_ com assombro segurando um convite em um papel caro com as iniciais K e C folhadas a ouro, exceto Mori e Tamaki; o primeiro porque não era muito dado a demonstrações emotivas, o segundo porque era melhor amigo de Kyoya e já sabia do evento há um certo tempo, n, sabia que o _host_ era comprometido por um casamento arranjado como muitos outros alunos de Ouran, não em detalhes, contudo sabia um pouco. Mas ambos haviam preferido manter tal informação em sigilo, pois inibiria as clientes do Clube de Anfitriões e, pior ainda, inibiria a grande quantidade de clientes e fãs de Ootori Kyoya. Podia não parecer, mas não era a toa que o Rei das Trevas era Vice-Presidente do Clube, tinha muitas clientes e ainda cuidava das atividades administrativas. Estavam todos reunidos em Karuizawa, na pensão de Misuzu-chii, Tamaki e Haruhi ainda o ajudavam nas férias da faculdade, até Mei ajudava o pai nas férias de seu curso superior de Moda.

- Quem é ela Kyoya-senpai? - perguntou Haruhi.

- Catherine Isolde Rockfeller-Waldorf, uma _jet set*_ Norte-americana. - respondeu Kyoya sem entrar em maiores detalhes.

Os gêmeos ficaram boquiabertos, tanto quanto Hunny, Mei e Tamaki, com esse anuncio simplório, sem críticas, sem sarcasmo, até Mori se surpreendeu. Haruhi não sabia o que fazer, o silêncio reinou, até que Mei, como a boa exagerada e desbocada que era desencadeou a falar alto, como tendo um ataque nervoso:

- Impossível! Essa garota tirou na loteria genética! Ela é linda, loira, tem um corpo perfeito, parece uma Top Model! Eu queria muito que ela ao menos provasse minhas roupas! Mas você Kyoya-san? Casar com ela? Ela sempre está envolvida em escândalos com namorados e amantes, nem o internato na Inglaterra deu jeito nela! Ela é uma, desculpe a expressão, vadia que vive para torrar o dinheiro do pai e destruir lares!

- Ela vai acabar com sua imagem pública, Kyoya-senpai. - comentou Kaoru levemente preocupado.

- Não posso acabar com esse acordo, ninguém sabia que ela viria a se tornar esse tipo de pessoa, nem meu pai, quando ele negociou o casamento com Henry Waldorf tínhamos apenas 5 anos. De qualquer forma, nosso casamento está marcado e espero que aceitem o convite que entreguei a vocês. - comentou. - Além do mais, ela convidou a todos nós para sua festa de aniversário... Acho que seria bom irmos, até nos ofereceu para ficarmos em sua mansão nos Hamptons.

- Quero muito conhecer a noiva do Kyo-chan! Mesmo ela não parecendo uma pessoa legal... No fundo ela deve ser uma boa pessoa! - Hunny não mudava, sorria enquanto saboreava um pedaço de bolo de morangos frescos acreditando sempre no melhor das pessoas.

- Sim.- assentiu Morinozuka em seu estilo direto como sempre.

- Ela é uma megera, isso sim! Ela acabou com casais lindos por sua promiscuidade! Ainda é uma cantora de sucesso! - condenou Mei.

- A Forbes faz vários rankings para eleger as Herdeiras, eles levam em conta a beleza, o nível de popularidade e os valores monetários, em dólar, a serem herdados. Kitty Waldorf, como ficou conhecida no meio artístico e dos plebeus, é linda, uma cantora de sucesso espetacular e seu pai é um magnata, ela é tão ou mais rica que os Ootori e os Suou... Dizem que em suas festinhas chega a gastar mais de 100 000 dólares, em uma única noite, por isso ela é está no TOP 10 das Herdeiras. - completou Kaoru.

- Não consigo imaginar Kyoya-senpai casado com uma pessoa assim. - verbalizou a ex-anfitriã depois de pouca reflexão.

Todos desviaram seus olhos para Tamaki, ele não havia pronunciado uma palavra até agora e não parecia, nem ao menos interessado no debate ou ao menos em opinar sobre a noiva de seu melhor amigos. Ainda mais ele que lutara para estar do lado do amor de sua vida e acreditava nesse sentimento, o mais natural seria vê-lo tentando dissuadir o Rei das Trevas dessa idéia insana, mas ele parecia não fazer qualquer tipo de objeção ou contrariar, fato estranho para Tamaki que costmava a meter Kyoya em seus planos sem-cabeça como o do Festival Esportivo de Ouran. Porém, Kyoya estava ali, não poderiam cobrar explicitamente um posicionamento do loiro sem comprometer o vice-presidente do Clube de Anfitriões, seria melhor deixá-lo ir embora antes de fazer.

Kyoya voltou para a casa de sua família em Karuizawa logo no final da tarde, disse que não queria incomodar e deveria providenciar a viagem do grupo para os Estados Unidos da América. Depois que o assunto de Kitty Waldorf se encerrou, todos foram cuidar de outras coisas e mudaram de assunto, os gêmeos voltaram a irritar Tamaki, que fazia o que sabia de melhor para ajudar, ou seja, tocar piano, o que para eles era o mesmo que nada; Mori foi ajudar Misuzu-chii com o concerto de cercas, mesas, prateleiras e tudo o mais, enquanto Haruhi e Mei ajudavam a servir aqueles que entravam no estabelecimento para tomar um chá e comer algum doce. Logo após a janta os gêmeos foram cobrar uma posição do ex-presidente do Clube de Anfitriões.

- Tono... Por que não se opôs a essa loucura que Kyoya-senpai vai fazer? - cobraram juntos ainda sentados a mesa.

Misuzu-chii ficou curioso por conta da pergunta e quis saber do que se tratava, rapidamente e levemente irritada, Mei explicou para seu pai o que aconteceu de tarde e mostrou o tradicional convite de casamento endereçado a ela e Misuzu. O dono da hospedagem, inicialmente, ficou encantado com a beleza do convite; contudo logo que ficou ciente dos acontecimentos também achou um absurdo o casamento e começou a dissertar sobre o amor, toda sua beleza refrescante e como casamentos arranjados não eram, em nada, refrescantes, talvez menos 100 pontos refrescantes; e que Kyoya era um tolo por aceitar tal acontecimento de forma passiva. Depois de alguns bons minutos em que todos permaneceram ouvindo Misuzu-chii, Tamaki respondeu:

- Porque não é da minha conta. - disse com tranquilidade.

- Mas Tono já fez muitas coisas a Kyoya-senpai que não eram da sua conta, como o Festival Esportivo de Ouran... Porque não faz agora? - questionou Kaoru, lembrando do acontecimento que desagradara tanto o Príncipe das Sombras do Clube.

- Porque esse é um assunto mais sério, se Kyoya quer levar isso a cabo a ponto de já ter local, data, convidados e convites do casamento arranjados... Não conseguiremos fazê-lo mudar de idéia, nem Tama-chan conseguirá... Os benefícios de Kyo-chan devem ser muitos para ele continuar com isso. - explicou Hunny.

- E porque Kyoya é uma pessoa muito intensa... - comentou o francês. Todos os olharam sem entender o porquê de tal comentário ser plausível naquele momento. - Todos sabem aqui que Kyoya é uma pessoa muito intensa... Ele não faria isso a toa. Se esse casamento não fosse realmente importante, ele já teria arranjado um jeito de desfazer tudo isso.

- Temos de ir aos Estados Unidos da América na semana que vem com Kyo-chan! E apoiá-lo firmemente! - declarou Hunny.

- Sim, Mitsukini está certo. - apoiou Mori, breve e direto como sempre.

Então estava decidido, eles iriam para os Hamptons com Kyoya apoiar aqueles casamento e conhecer a misteriosa Kitty Waldorf.

* * *

_Beautiful, dirty, dirty rich, rich, dirty, dirty  
__Bea__utiful, dirty rich_

_(Lindos, podres, podres de rico, rico, podres, podres_  
_Lindos, podres de rico)_

Os Hamptons possuíam uma paisagem maravilhosa, as inúmeras mansões voltadas para a praia com formas, cores e visuais dos mais simples aos mais exóticos e elaborados, os terrenos eram enormes, era possível ver as casas iluminadas por luzes cuidadosamente disposta pelos arquitetos e decoradores, algumas faziam uso de luzes coloridas, parecia que uma queria chamar mais atenção que a outra, que uma casa queria ser vista como mais bela que a anterior..

_Dirty, dirty rich, dirty,__ dirty rich, beautiful_  
_Beautiful and dirty, dirty rich, rich dirty_

_(Podres, podres de rico, podres, podres de rico, lindos_  
_Lindos e podres, podres de rico, rico, podres)_

"Ricos malditos...", pensou Haruhi enquanto o carro desacelerava e se preparava para entrar em uma mansão em especial. Já Mei parecia extasiada com a visão, como se estivesse em um sonho, os rapazes não pareciam se importar com o esplendor geral, de certa forma, já estavam acostumados com isso, exceto Tamaki que começava a cogitar planos de comprar uma propriedade na região para passar as férias de verão com toda a família.

_We got a redlig__ht pornographic, dance fight_  
_Systematic, honey, but we go no money_

_(Nós temos uma disputa de dança pornográfica em Luz vermelha_  
_Sistemática, amor, mas não temos dinheiro)_

O portão de entrada era enorme e ricamente ornado, mas os altos muros não possibilitavam ter uma visão clara da propriedade, o terreno era enorme, percorreram uma pequena estrada iluminada, encoberto com por uma vasta imensidão verdejante, plantas e flores dos mais diversos tipos, passaram por uma espécie de celeiro de tamanho razoável que depois descobriram ser uma garagem, uma casa menor que provavelmente deveria ser do gerente da propriedade. Logo chegaram a entrada da mansão, a noite já havia caído e as luzes amareladas iluminavam todo o exterior da mansão, dando a ela um ar envelhecido que era denotado pelos beirais e batentes de madeira.

_Our hair is __perfect while we're all getting shit-wrecked_  
_It's automatic, honey, but we got no money_

_(Nosso cabelo é perfeito enquanto ficamos completamente chapados_  
_Isso é automático, amor, mas não temos dinheiro)_

O carro parou logo a porta da casa principal, uma senhora que aparentava ter pouco mais de 60 anos veio receber o grupo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um firme coque e suas roupas eram sóbrias, era a governanta da casa e se chamava Jane Carter; ela havia sido orientada para levar todos a seus respectivos quartos, de acordo com as especificações passadas por Mr. Ootori, e lhes prover o jantar antes que eles saíssem para encontrar sua "jovem mestra" na cidade.

_Da__ddy I'm so sorry, i'm so s-s-sorry, yeah_  
_We just like to party, like to p-p-party, yeah_

_(Papai, sinto muito, sinto m-m-muito, é_  
_Nós apenas gostamos de festejar, gostamos de f-f-festejar, é)_

A casa em si era enorme, luxuosa, logo na entrada havia um Hall destinado a recepção de convidados e um armário para colocar seus casacos. A sala de estar era enorme, com dois ambientes, sendo o menor e de aspecto mais aconchegante próximo a grande lareira. As portas eram todas de vidro e possibilitavam uma visão perfeita da área da piscina e da varanda que possuía uma lareira e alguns sofás dispostos. Era possível ver que havia dois lavabos, um em cada lado da sala e mais alguns cômodos, mas todos subiram as escadas atrás da governanta.

_Bang bang__, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_  
_Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_

_(Bang bang, nós somos lindos e podres de ricos_  
_Bang bang, nós somos lindos e podres de ricos)_

Os gêmeos Hitachiin ficaram juntos em uma suite, as camas eram grandes e espaçosas e a vista dava para os jardins da propriedade e para a casa do gerente da propriedade, contava com cômodas, guarda-roupas, uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras, um aparato de mídia de última geração, a mobília e os lençóis eram de cores claras e suaves, combinando com o piso, havia uma lareira de tamanho razoável logo a frente da cama que deveria ser de grande utilidade no inverno; já o banheiro contava apenas com uma banheira simples e um chuveiro, duas pias e suporte para toalhas, além de um pequeno trocador e um armário.

_We live a cute life, soundfematic,_  
_Pants tighter than plastic, honey, but we got no money_

_(Nós vivemos uma vida doce, na base da música,_  
_Calças mais justas que plástico, amor, mas não temos dinheiro)_

Haruhi ficaria no quarto ao lado, a vista das janelas amplas dava para a quadra de tênis e o pequeno jardim que ornava a passagem até o local, os quartos de visitas eram muito similares ao dos gêmeos, mudando apenas a disposição dos móveis e tonalidade dos móveis e paredes. Hunny ficaria exatamente entre Haruhi e a chamada "Master Suite Jr" onde Kyoya ficaria hospedado, os olhos de Hunny se enchiam com a beleza e cuidados do local.

- Essa é a Master Suite Jr, como Miss Waldorf o chama, é o segundo maior quarto da casa e tem uma vista tão esplêndida quanto a Master Suite, o senhor Waldorf costuma ficar nesse quarto nas raras vezes em que vem até aqui. Ela mesmo pediuq ue acomodasse-o nesse quarto, Mr. Ootori. - comentou Mrs. Carter abrindo a porta do magnífico quarto.

- Mr. Waldorf não se incomoda de ficar num quarto de visitas quando vem aqui? - perguntou Haruhi gentilmente a governanta.

- Não... Quando Mr. Waldorf vem aqui ele é um visitante tanto quanto vocês, meus jovens. - Carter respondeu gentilmente e dando um sorriso. - Essa propriedade chamada de Sandcastle Park foi comprada e construída por Miss Waldorf, foi feita a seu gosto. Tanto que a Casa da Piscina não é somente o local onde os convidados podem circular durante as festas, possuí um cinema privativo, spa, salão de jogos, uma adega e um bar, além da lareira externa e da jacuzzi que fica no meio da piscina e um pequeno estúdio de gravação. Toda a propriedade é fruto do sucesso de Miss Waldorf como cantora e produtora.

- Ah, sim! - responde Haruhi, enquanto em sua mente o único pensamento que ecoava era o de "Ricos Malditos.", pois eram nesses momentos em que Haruhi percebia o quão distintas eram suas realidades e vidas, aquelas pessoas não se preocupavam com o que cozinhar para o jantar, mas como reduzir os gastos e obter mais lucros.

_We do the dance right, we have got it made like_  
_Ice cream topped with honey, but we got no money_

_(Nós dançamos bem, nós fazemos isso como_  
_Sorvete coberto com mel, mas não temos dinheiro)_

A vista era espetacular, as grandes janelas possibilitavam uma bela vista para o mar, a suite possuía alguns sofás que rodeavam um mesinha de centro, todos sobre um tapete caro, a cama ficava entre a ante-sala e a mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras dispostas, a frente uma lareira emoldurada por mármore claro. Uma porta levava a um grande closet que possuía uma poltrona e uma namoradeira de estilo clássico, além de uma penteadeira que serviria muito bem as mulheres, além dos diversos espelhos, a porta dentro do closet levava ao banheiro que também era bem maior que a das outras suites, possuía até um tapete, uma pia grande e uma banheira maior com hidromassagem, além do chuveiro.

_Dad__dy I'm so sorry, i'm so s-s-sorry, yeah_  
_We just like to party, like to p-p-party, yeah_

_(Papai, sinto muito, sinto m-m-muito, é_  
_Nós apenas gostamos de festejar, gostamos de f-f-festejar, é)_

Tamaki, Mori e Mei ficariam do lado diametralmente oposto da casa, próximos a Master Suite, Mori não dizia nada, para ele ficar separado de Mitsukkini não era um grande problema, afinal, moravam em casas diferentes e não passavam o tempo inteiro juntos em dias normais, Mei estava contente por ter um quarto só para ela e um quarto deverás luxuoso. Tamaki, pelo contrário, chorava e fazia um grande drama por estar tão longe de Haruhi, tentando persuadir a governanta a fazer com que ele trocasse com os "gêmeos do mal", não queria deixar sua Haruhi sozinha com aqueles demônios. Porém, Haruhi achava ótimo terem colocado Tamaki do outro lado da residência, afinal poderia descansar e, eventualmente, se concentrar para as provas do Conselho Nacional de Advogados que possuía três fases e ser aprovada nessas era fundamental para exercer a profissão em seu país.

_Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_  
_Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_

_(Bang bang, nós somos lindos e podres de ricos_  
_Bang bang, nós somos lindos e podres de ricos)_

As limosines que levaram os convidados até a _Pink Elephant_, um clube noturno que representava um dos _points_ mais badalados dos Hamptons, lugar de difícil acesso por conta das belas modelos que ficavam na entrada e avaliavam a pessoa pelo que vestia e como se comportava, além de seu nome e notoriedade, para poder entrar no clube, somente V.I.P.s teriam acesso ao lugar naquela época do ano onde todos saiam dos mais diversos cantos do mundo para passar suas férias de verão perto das estrelas de Hollywood que também costumavam frequentar a região. Por isso, apesar da grande resistência de Haruhi, os Anfitriões e Mei forçaram-na a se vestir com roupas caríssimas fornecida pelos Hitachiin, com Mei não houve resistência, os olhos da estudante de Moda brilhavam ao se ver em roupas de tão renomada estilista.

_A bang ba__ng bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich_  
_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich_

_(Bang bang bang, bang bang bang, lindos, podres de ricos_  
_Bang bang bang, bang bang bang, lindos, podres de ricos)_

Assim que desceram dos carros encontraram a primeira barreira, seguranças pessoais deveriam permanecer do lado de fora do estabelecimento, apesar de soar como absurdo, Kyoya pediu que Tachibana ficasse do lado de fora que, com extrema relutância em deixar seu mestre desprotegido, acabou aceitando. A fila para entrar no local era enorme, virava o quarteirão e por isso todos esboçaram uma expressão totalmente desanimada, mas o jovem de cabelos negros não foi ao fim da fila, pelo contrário, guiou seus amigos até a entrada do estabelecimento, andando com arrogância e altivez.

- Ootori e meus amigos. - falou ao segurança da porta que acenou e abriu passagem para que eles falassem com as atendentes que deixariam ou barrariam sua entrada.

_Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich  
__Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_

_(Bang bang, nós somos lindos e podres de ricos_  
_Bang bang, nós somos lindos e podres de ricos)_

A simpática atendente era loira devia ter 1,80m com saltos, corpo bonito e estava com uma roupa preta com algum brilho, sorriu quando o grupo parou diante dela, a maquiagem carregada realçava sua beleza, analisava-os cuidadosamente a medida que digitava algo no computador do balcão, antes de se virar para eles e fazer a fatídica pergunta:

- Seus nomes, por gentileza? - perguntou no idioma local.

- Sou Kyoya Ootori e esses são meus amigos, Tamaki Suou, Morinozuka e Haniozuka, Kaoru e Hikaru Hitachiin e as namoradas de Tamaki e Kaoru. - falou sem entrar em detalhes de quem as duas moças que os acompanhavam eram ou como se chamavam, Haruhi era de fato namorada de Tamaki, mas Mei ele inventou se não havia a possibilidade dela não entrar na casa noturna.

- Ootori... O que fazem tão longe do Japão? Cansaram da vida agitada de Tokyo e vieram curtir o Ocidente? - perguntou simpática.

- Viemos para comemorar o aniversário de minha adorada _fiancée_. - o jovem sorriu galante para a modelo.

-Ah... Tudo bem! Acompanhem-me, por favor. - ela respondeu levemente sem-graça e saiu de trás do balcão, abrindo outra porta que dava para o interior da casa.

_Beautiful,dirty,rich  
__Uh,bang bang bang  
__Bang bang bang_

_(Lindos, podres de rico_  
_Uh, bang bang bang_  
_Bang bang bang)_

O barulho da batida forte da música eletrônica preenchia o local, assim como as vozes extasiadas dos plebeus que lotavam a pista da balada, porque os VIPs não ficavam ali, eles ficavam nas mesas e no camarote e era para lá que o grupo estava sendo guiado por entre jovens extasiados, dançando e cantando alguns sãos outros alcoolizados ou pior. As luzes e a ambientação luxuosa do lugar eram um show a parte, digna dos convidados importantes que gastariam 10 000 dólares em uma garrafa de Champagne, logo a atendente chegou a entrada para uma escada que subia há um mezanino e colocou pulseiras de plástico vermelhas nos pulsos de todos e indicou que poderiam subir para a festa de Kitty Waldorf. As luzes, o ambiente agitado, as músicas de batida forte, o cheiro que nada mais era que uma estranha combinação dos aromas de álcool, suor, perfumes caros e até algumas drogas; era nesse ambiente que Kitty Waldorf os convidava para se conhecerem... Os Anfitriões já começavam a ter uma idéia mais concreta do tipo de pessoa que ela seria.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Jet Set_ – Também chamados de Socialites aqui no Brasil!

_Fiancée_ – Noiva em inglês e francês

Resposta às reviews:

**Hitachiin Pepper** – Muito obrigada pela review! Digamos que o Rei dos Demônios vai ter muiiito trabalho, isso sim! Bjinhos! Espero que goste desse capítulo! ^-^


	3. Capítulo 2

Atendendo aos pedidos, mais um capítulo!  
Devo pedir desculpas à Hitachiin Pepper pela demora para postar esse capítulo, mas é que decidi mudar os rumos da história e demorei para reformular o capítulo!

Agradeço à 13 e Hitachiin Pepper pelas reviews recebidas!

Esse capítulo... Ficou relativamente breve! Mas postarei o próximo o mais rápido possível! ^-^  
Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Deixem reviews! =D

**Capítulo 2 - Like a G6**

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
__Like a G6, Like a G6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_(Estourando garrafas no gelo como uma nevasca  
__Quando bebemos, caímos direto na bebedeira  
__Bebendo energético no meu carro, como o Three 6  
__Agora estou me sentindo descolada como um G6  
__Como um G6, como um G6  
__Agora estou me sentindo descolada como uma G6)_

Logo na escada o grupo se deparou com uma cena no mínimo chocante, duas garotas pra lá de bêbadas estavam aos amassos e um grupo de rapazes assistia a tudo com expressões de êxtase, enquanto bebiam whisky e até mesmo alguns drinks, batiam palmas e até riam da situação. Haruhi não conseguiu esconder sua profunda indignação, enquanto Tamaki gentilmente tapava seus olhos para lhe poupar, pelo menos um pouco daquela cena. Muitas pessoas dançavam no mesanino com roupas sofisticadas da moda enquanto seguravam copos com drinks dos mais variados tipos.

_Gimme that Mo-Moet  
__Gimme that Cry-Crystal  
__Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild  
__Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop  
__Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_(Me dê aquela Moet  
__Me dê aquela Crystal  
__A mulherada adora o meu estilo, ficam loucas na minha mesa  
__Abra logo essas garrafas, a gente vai servir e beber  
__Agora me passa mais duas garrafas, porque você sabe que a gente não para)_

Até que uma jovem loira, de cabelos longos que estava sentada em um dos sofás de veludo sorriu para o grupo e se levantou, os cabelos dela estavam sensualmente presos em um coque meio frouxo, deixando alguns fios propositalmente soltos, mas algo neles não aparentava naturalidade; tinha os lábios rosados realçados pelo gloss e grandes olhos azuis como safiras realçados pelo delineador preto, devia medir 1,70m, mas com a sandália dourada de salto fino ficava na altura de Kyoya. Tinha o rosto delicado e a pele morena parecia ser macia e bem tratada. Era magra, porém os seios fartos e quadris médios davam um contorno muito mais sinuoso ao corpo da garota, realçado pelo vestido curtíssimo preto de alças finas e decote reto. Os grandes brincos eram de ouro com uma pequena pedra de diamante cada, assim como o colar comprido que usava, a soma de todos aqueles elementos davam um ar sexy a garota. Ela era uma dessas jovens "sonho de consumo", que se assemelhavam modelos.

- Sejam bem-vindos a minha pequena festa! - falou em perfeito japonês dando um sorriso absolutamente encantador. - É um prazer em conhecê-los, sou Catherine Rockfeller-Waldorf, me chamem apenas de Kate, como minha família me chama!

_Hell Yeaa  
__Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
__When sober girls around me,  
__They be actin like they drunk  
__They be actin like they drunk,  
__Actin-actin like they drunk  
__When sober girls around me  
__Actin-actin like they drunk_

_(Isso aí  
__Beba tudo, beba, beba tudo  
__Quando as garotas sóbrias estão em volta de mim  
__Elas fingem que estão bêbadas  
__Elas fingem que estão bêbadas  
__Fingem, fingem que estão bêbadas  
__Quando as garotas sóbrias estão em volta de mim  
__Fingem, fingem que estão bêbadas)_

Uma música começou a tocar, uma mistura de rap com música eletrônica e Kitty meio que dançava parada enquanto era apresentada a seu noivo e os amigos do mesmo; ainda que o conteúdo da letra fosse de baixo nível. Um garçom passou pelo grupo e ela pediu uma garrafa de Champagne Crystal para, coo ela disse, bebemorar com seus novos colegas. As reações quanto a jovem foram as mais diversas, Kyoya se manteve frio como sempre; Tamaki queria tapar os olhos de Haruhi por conta do comprimento indecente do vestido; Haruhi estava surpresa com o tipo de pessoa que Kitty era, não conseguia imaginar Kyouya vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que ela; os gêmeos analisavam seu estilo e faziam comparações com o de Haruhi; Hunny foi extremamente simpático e adorável com a americana, como seria com qualquer outra pessoa; Mori também foi cortês com a jovem, apesar de suas poucas palavras. Já Mei ficou boquiaberta, sem palavras, nem para xingar, nem para bajular ou expressar qualquer outra coisa, não esperava ser recebida com simpatia pela _bitch_. A champagne foi servida com um show pirotécnico, cada um dos recém-chegados pegou um copo, assim como a anfitriã e foram servidos daquele caro espumante gelado.

- Ao nosso casamento, que seja proveitoso. - falou Kyoya erguendo a taça com um ar de mistério.

- A nossa saúde e vivacidade para curtir ao máximo e viver intensamente todos os dias... - Kitty disse alegre.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
__Like a G6, Like a G6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_(Estourando garrafas no gelo como uma nevasca  
__Quando bebemos, caímos direto na bebedeira  
__Bebendo energético no meu carro, como o Three 6  
__Agora to me sentindo como um G6  
__Como um G6, como um G6  
__Agora estou nas alturas como um G6)_

Todos ergueram seus copos e beberam, brindando aquele novo casal que não era apaixonante, que não se amava e que não tinha uma bela história como a de Tamaki e Haruhi; mas que ninguém podia negar que era um casal fisicamente muito bonito e até encantador, era provável que conseguissem ludibriar a mídia e se passar por um casal feliz e apaixonado, como as estrelas de Hollywood faziam com frequência antes de um casamento de contos de fada e de um dramático divórcio. Os sorrisos falsos de Kyoya jamais enganariam Tamaki, o melhor amigo, mas o da americana loira ainda eram indecifráveis, talvez o fato de estar sempre exposta a mídia, aos paparazzi e ao show biz fizeram com que seu sorriso se tornasse perfeito a qualquer momento, um belo sorriso, plácido e transparente para as fotos, para os fãs, para os repórteres, para outras celebridades...

_Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz  
__Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib  
__This is how we live, every single night  
__Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_

_(Bebendo energético, eu vou viajar  
__Vou criar coragem abrindo garrafas em casa  
__É assim que a gente vive, toda noite  
__Manda essa garrafa pra cabeça, quero ver você voar)_

- Seu japonês é muito bom, Kate-senpai... Onde aprendeu a falar assim? - Kaoru perguntou educadamente.

- Meu casamento está planejado desde meus 5 anos... Tive anos o suficiente para estudar a língua de meu noivo, meu pai jamais permitiria que eu me casasse com Kyoya sem saber falar sua língua em sua casa. - sorriu novamente. - Vamos dançar, Kyoya! Eu amo essa música e se quer que nosso noivado pareça convincente perante as câmeras temos de ser impecáveis!

_Hell Yeaa  
__Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
__When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
__They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
__When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_

_(Isso aí  
__Beba tudo, beba, beba tudo  
__Quando as meninas sóbrias a minha volta, elas fingem que estão bêbadas  
__Elas fingem que estão bêbadas, fingem, fingem que estão bêbadas  
__Quando as meninas sóbrias estão a minha volta, fingem, fingem que estão bêbadas)_

Ainda meio sem entender Kyoya deixou-se ser levado até a pequena pista do camarote onde algumas pessoas dançavam animadamente e sem qualquer tipo de pudor: mulheres se esfregando umas nas outras, ou em homens como se fosse totalmente normal, mas no Japão, para aquele tipo de pessoas aquele tipo de comportamento era totalmente indecente e promíscuo, ainda mais na restrita camada social em que se encontravam e exigia um comportamento exemplar em todos momentos. Kitty se movia com desenvoltura naquele tipo de batida, a taça de champagne na mão, enquanto mexia seu corpo ao som da música, requebrando os quadris e algumas vezes encostando no noivo de forma mais ousada.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
__Like a G6, Like a G6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_(Estourando garrafas no gelo como uma nevasca  
__Quando bebemos, caímos direto na bebedeira  
__Bebendo energético no meu carro, como o Three 6  
__Agora to me sentindo como um G6  
__Como um G6, como um G6  
__Agora estou nas alturas como um G6)_

Mas o "Príncipe das Sombras" acompanhava os movimentos da noiva, movendo-se de um lado para o outro e mexendo o corpo moderadamente como qualquer homem normal, sentia-se levemente constrangido, contudo não deixava aparentar segurança e convicção em suas ações; somados a tudo isso estava a constante sensação de que alguém os observava e aquilo não parecia incomodar a americana, mas incomodava a Kyoya, a Hunny, a Mori e a todos os outros, ocasionalmente alguns flashes eram disparados, porém ninguém conseguia entender se eram de máquinas fotográficas ou as luzes do strobo*.

_It's that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
__Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
__(You can't Touch this)  
__It's that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
__Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
__(You can't Touch this)  
__Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up,  
__Put yo put yo hands up  
__Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up,  
__Put yo put yo hands up_

_(É aquele 808 que vai fazer você jogar as mãos pro alto  
__Fazer você jogar as mãos pro alto, pro alto  
__(Não pode tocar aqui)  
__É aquele 808 que vai fazer você jogar as mãos pro alto  
__Fazer você jogar as mãos pro alto, pro alto  
__(Não pode tocar aqui)  
__Isso aí, vai te fazer jogar as mãos pro alto  
__Jogue, jogue as mãos pro alto  
__Isso aí, vai te fazer jogar as mãos pro alto  
__Jogue, jogue as mãos pro alto)_

E assim a noite passou, como diziam aquelas pessoas a noite era apenas uma criança e passava rápido, não tão rápido para os orientais que não estavam muito habituados a ficar horas à fio ouvindo aquelas músicas de batida forte, conviver com pessoas dançando animadamente provavelmente drogadas ou alcoolizadas, quando não os dois. Os orientais conversando em uma mesa do camarote, os noivos exercendo seu papel até às 5h30 da manhã, quando entraram todos na limosine e Catherine pegou seu carro e voltaram para a mansão. Mas como todo passo bem calculado, Kate saiu da casa noturna de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados com Kyoya e olhando para os lados como se se preocupasse com os paparazzi, se despediram com um frio e calculado beijo na bochecha e seguiram para seus veículos, cada passo calculado e previsto, como num jogo e ainda diziam que as celebridades não sabiam manipular a mídia...

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
__Like a G6, Like a G6  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_(Estourando garrafas no gelo como uma nevasca  
__Quando bebemos, caímos direto na bebedeira  
__Bebendo energético no meu carro, como o Three 6  
__Agora to me sentindo como um G6  
__Como um G6, como um G6  
__Agora estou nas alturas como um G6)_

* * *

Kyoya dormia profundamente e tranquilamente, com a noitada pela qual haviam passado as chances de Tamaki vir acordá-lo cedo eram quase nulas, afinal, o loiro, assim como todos os outros estavam totalmente exaustos quando chegaram a Sandcastle Park, se recolhendo rapidamente. As janelas de madeira faziam com que só o mínimo de luz solar penetrasse no amplo cômodo deixando o ambiente perfeito para dormir sem preocupações com os negócios, com os amigos, ou com o casamento e a possibilidade de fundir tudo o que era dos Rockfeller-Waldorf ao império Ootori. Tudo ia muito bem, até que escutou algumas batidas na porta, Kyoya tinha vontade de matar o infeliz que batia aquela hora da manhã na porta de seu quarto... Se fosse Tamaki... Ah! Certamente ele iria pagar por isso! Estava com muita preguiça, por isso apenas mandou a pessoa entrar e continuou debaixo das cobertas.

A porta se abriu, Kyoya se ajeitou na cama e esperava por aquele maldito entrar, mas não foi ele que entrou. A primeira coisa que Kyoya viu foi aquele corpo curvilíneo de Catherine, usando apenas um shorts jeans minusculo e uma regata branca com biquini escuro por baixo, os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e ela sorria e parecia bem disposta.

- Bom dia, futuro marido! - sorriu parando de frente para a cama do anfitrião. - Vim convidá-lo para se juntar a mim no café da manhã!

E ele a odiou tanto naquele momento... Quem ela pensava que era para vir aquela hora da manhã acordá-lo para tomar café? Ela só podia estar louca! AO que parece, a jovem percebeu a aura demoníaca de Kyoya, pois arregalou levemente os olhos azuis, mas apenas riu das reações dele esperando que respondesse alguma coisa a respeito do convite. Kyoya olhou no relógio que ficava no criado-mudo logo ao lado da cama e se enfureceu mais ainda... O visor digital marcava 8h30 da manhã... Como ela era insolente e sem educação!

- Que seja! - bufou levantando-se para se arrumar.

- Sei de seus hábitos de sono... Mas achei importante conversarmos a sós antes dos seus amigos acordarem... Ate porque tenho compromissos inadiáveis mais tarde e só poderei me juntar a vocês para o jantar. - comentou casualmente. - Te espero na piscina.

O terceiro herdeiro dos Ootori se levantou visivelmente furioso, se ela sabia de seus hábitos de sono, só podia estar de sacanagem fazendo-o acordar a uma hora daquelas; colocou uma roupa qualquer só para não descer de pijama e saiu do quarto batendo a porta violentamente. A expressão no rosto de Kyoya era péssima, ate porque sabia que agora que havia levantado não conseguiria voltar a dormir tão cedo, estava desperta a figura do hannya que até mesmo Tamaki temia, porém Kate não se mostrou abalada e isso só o irritava mais.

O jovem de cabelos negros alcançou o andar debaixo rapidamente, seus olhos estavam em brasa e com toda certeza não era de uma forma boa. Seus olhos percorriam toda a extensão da casa, até que avistou uma mesa no terraço, em frente da piscina e da jacuzzi ao ar livre, recoberta com bolos, pães, geleias, frutas e outros itens indispensáveis para um café da manhã luxuoso e sentada em uma das cadeiras, com a mão próxima ao objeto de plástico metálico estava Catherine, agora com um óculos escuros Ray Ban protegendo os olhos azuis dos raios solares. Em um canto da mesa havia uma pilha de tabloides que prometiam ter as fofocas mais quentes do momento à respeito de celebridades, mas a dona da residência lia um jornal comum, lia o caderno de economia e finanças, enquanto tomava um suco de laranja.

Kyoya se aproximou com passos duros e fortes, atravessou a porta aberta da varanda, os empregados próximos gelaram ao ver sua expressão, um dos empregados puxou temeroso uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse, próximo a Catherine. Quando seu noivo sentou a mesa, a jovem abaixou o jornal e deu um sorriso para ele demonstrando todo seu bom humor matinal e aquilo era a gota d'água para Kyoya, mas ele se segurava, pois se teria que casar com aquela irresponsável, festeira, não iria começar a arranjar atritos agora, até porque, se não consumassem o casamento ambas famílias teriam prejuízos incalculáveis.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - o tom irritado na voz do anfitrião era palpável, mas ele ainda tentava se conter para não soar tão rude.

- Bom dia, Kyoya, querido! Aceita tomar café? - Catherine virou o rosto, estava impecável, um pouco de olheiras, mas que eram pequenas para o horário em que haviam se deitado.

- Apenas me responda, Waldorf! - Kyoya rebateu ainda tentando se conter.

- Oras... Tudo indica que será um ótimo dia! - sorriu despreocupada, ignorando a carranca de Kyoya, deixou o suco sobre a mesa e alcançou alguns dos tabloides com a mão livre dando-os para Kyoya. - Não é ótimo?

Kyoya pegou os tabloides de forma relutante, ainda estava furioso com Catherine, mas sua expressão mudou para uma de grande surpresa. No primeiro havia uma foto bem grande dos dois saindo de mãos dadas da casa noturna, tinha de admitir que a imprensa marrom era extremamente eficiente, o título gigantesco em vermelho dizia "Romance de Verão Multimilionário"; em outro havia uma foto dos dois dançando e outra um close nas mãos dadas e mais um close de Kyoya entrando na balada com um título gigante em amarelo "Kyoya Ootori gosta de _partygirls_?", um terceiro tinha uma foto dos dois dando aquele discreto beijo na bochecha e com um título enorme "Kyoya Ootori: A Nova Vítima de Kitty Waldorf!". A verdade é que detestava aquela exposição na mídia, mas sua noiva era uma pessoa da mídia que havia aprendido a jogar com a imprensa desde pequena e por isso, sabia muito bem que teria de se adaptar.

- Somos o assunto do momento, Kyoya! - respondeu empolgada enquanto comia sua salada de frutas.

- Estou vendo, Catherine-san... Mas a mídia está cogitando nosso "relacionamento" como sendo apenas outro de seus casinhos - replicou o oriental servindo-se de café e uma fatia de torradas com geleia.

- Mas já é um começo! Temos que mostrar a eles que não é um dos meus _affairs_. Ou dos seus, porque eu li sobre seu envolvimento com Satsuko Hibari, aquela modelo japonesa - apoiou um cotovelo na mesa, demonstrando estar entretida com os rumos da conversa. - E vamos ter que dar respostas a imprensa, agora eles estarão em cima de nós. _By the way_, pare de me chamar de Catherine-san e comece a me chamar de Kate ou Cat... Pois a imprensa vai se questionar sobre sua formalidade.

- Sim... Kate. - respondeu o host tomando seu café, aquilo lhe parecia tão idiota, sentia-se péssimo por estar fazendo isso... Haruhi costumava dizer que todos tinham direito de serem felizes e encontrar o verdadeiro amor, Kyoya havia abrido mão de seu verdadeiro amor em prol de seu melhor amigo, mas por que ele não tinha esse direito de ser feliz e viver um amor de verdade?

O barulho grande do helicóptero pousando nas proximidades podia ser ouvido com clareza e despertou tanto Catherine quanto Kyoya de suas divagações pessoais, haviam ficado muito tempo em silêncio, logo a sra. Carter entrou avisando sua mestra que o helicóptero havia chegado, a jovem apenas sorriu e deixou o guardanapo de pano que pousava sobre seu colo sobre a mesa.

- Minha troca de roupas? - perguntou Catherine para a governanta.

- Sim, o tailleur Chanel rosa e creme já está separado, Miss Waldorf. - respondeu - Os documentos da reunião das 13h00 também estão junto com a muda de roupas.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Carter! - Catherine se levantou preguiçosamente. - O dever me chama, Kyoya... Vejo vocês mais tarde!

- Mas minha princesa já está indo embora? - a voz grossa e experiente ecoou pela sala naquele tom divertido e todos se viraram para ver quem estava lá, Catherine com um sorriso muito bonito e sincero no rosto.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

_Aviso 1: O manga Ouran High School Host Club pertence a Bisco Hatori. __Porém, algumas personagens mencionadas e retratadas na fic são de minha autoria, peço que não sejam utilizadas sem meu prévio consentimento. Obrigada._

_Aviso 2: A história se passa após o fim do Manga, portanto, contém spoilers!_

Olá!

Mais um capítulo!  
Primeiramente, agradeço por todas as reviews recebidas e espero que continuem acompanhando apesar da autora relapsa.  
Agora, vamos as legendas:

- _falando em inglês.  
_- falando em japonês.  
_(tradução)_.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Safe and Sound**

Um belo sorriso transbordando felicidade surgiu no rosto de Catherine só de ver a figura do pai parada ali no meio de sua sala, ao lado do grande piano, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente; aquele era um sorriso muito diferente do da noite anterior; era algo que vinha do íntimo de seu ser, muito mais bonito que o outro, muito mais sincero. Ela se levantou rapidamente, esquecendo a discussão e correu até o pai saltando em um abraço cheio de alegria e saudades, um abraço apertado e cheio de amor, assim como a expressão alegre e serena no rosto do senhor, uma atitude quase infantil.

- _Daddy! Estou tão feliz que você está aqui! Não deveria estar em uma viagem de negócios pela África do Sul, deveria?_ - perguntou, sorrindo.

- _Kate, eu jamais me perdoaria se perdesse o seu aniversário uma única vez enquanto sou o homem de sua vida!_ - o senhor sorriu recebendo a filha com muito carinho.

Ambos soltaram-se do abraço e sorriram um para o outro mais uma vez, Henry também falava japonês por conta dos inúmeros negócios que mantinha com companhias do país, mas seu sotaque era forte e carregado, diferente da filha que falava com muita naturalidade, quase como se houvesse nascido no país, a exceção de algumas marcas no vocabulário que evidenciavam sua origem. A essa altura Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mei e Mori já haviam se levantado e decido para tomar o café da manhã, parados próximos à escada sem saber direito como proceder, ainda mais depois de constatarem que, milagrosamente, Kyoya havia sido o primeiro a se levantar, por isso apenas assistiam a cena ao pé da escada, era até estranho pensar que aquela jovem toda produzida e de ar sensual da noite anterior era a mesma que recebia o pai com uma alegria tão infantil. Henry pegou a pasta de couro negra e ambos se aproximaram dos convidados, Kyoya levantou-se da mesa como um perfeito cavalheiro e cumprimentou o futuro sogro com um forte aperto de mão. Com um gesto discreto, Catherine pediu que os amigos de seu noivo se aproximassem e se sentassem à mesa, assim que se aproximaram a dona da casa os apresentou a seu pai.

- _Daddy, esses são Tamaki Suou, Hikaru e Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Haruhi Fujioka e Mei... E Kyoya, claro!_ - sorriu indicando cada um.

- Prazer em conhecê-los e é ótimo revê-lo em tão pouco tempo, Kyoya-kun, espero que seus pais e seus irmãos estejam bem. - falou sorrindo para o jovem, mudando de assunto logo em seguida, olhando para os noivos. - Vocês devem ser amigos... Parceria é fundamental para um casamento dar certo!

Henry já havia visto o futuro genro umas centenas de milhares de vezes, quase todas as vezes que ia para o Japão via o futuro genro e até conversava com ele sobre assuntos diversos, mas isso foi uma surpresa para Mei e Haruhi; pois se nem a Catherine conhecia seu noivo, não havia motivos para seu pai conhecê-lo. Mas da mesma forma, Catherine conhecia Yoshio, pai de seu futuro noivo e sempre jantava com ele e com Ayame, sua futura sogra, quando eles iam para Inglaterra por algum motivo. Porém, eles já se conheciam, contrariando todas as regras normalmente estabelecidas, aquele casamento arranjado era muito estranho e aquela situação deixava mais do que claro que seria realizado por pura conveniência e lucros para ambos os lados. Kate pediu licença e se dirigiu para dentro da mansão, vagarosa, deixando para Henry fazer o papel de anfitrião. Mei perguntava exaustivamente do estilo de vida e dos feitos de Catherine para Henry enquanto os outros conversavam sobre coisas triviais, apenas saboreavam aquela refeição; Kyoya se comportava como um perfeito cavalheiro na frente do sogro, até parecia o Kyoya do Host Club, sempre atrás de benefícios e vantagens.

Passou-se alguns minutos e todos ainda tomavam café, Mei provava tudo que havia na mesa, os pães, doces e até as frutas tropicais, com muito gosto, já que não era sempre que tinha a chance de comer tantas coisas caras de uma vez. Catherine retornou para o terraço à beira da piscina, vestia um elegante terninho risca de giz de corte bem moderno que Mei identificou como sendo um Yves Saint Laurant, um sapato de salto ao estilo boneca preto com alguns detalhes e um lenço grande preto e branco que ocultava a camisa clássica branca. Andou até a mesa e se dirigiu aos convidados.

- Tenho alguns compromissos agora em _New York_, mas estarei de volta para o jantar... Sintam-se em casa e qualquer problema podem falar com a Sra ou Sr. Carter que eles lhe ajudarão. – ela sorria, a maquiagem leve e formal dava um aspecto totalmente diferente do da noite anterior, um ar mais sério de uma jovem executiva de sucesso.

Perceberam que a governanta sumiu pelas portas da residência, enquanto Catherine deu uma leve corridinha até o pai fazendo os saltos baterem no chão e o abraçou carinhosamente dando um beijo tenro na testa do senhor; assim que Kate se virou, lá estava a governanta lhe estendendo uma elegante pasta de couro preta e uma bolsa que combinava perfeitamente com os sapatos. Kate acenou para todos e saiu do ambiente em direção ao helicóptero, o salto fazendo barulho contra o piso de madeira. Levantou-se indo em direção ao interior da residência. Alguns minutos depois ouviram o helicóptero ligar e decolar, o vento podia ser sentido claramente do terraço, mesmo com a distância relativamente grande.

- Kate-chan estava muito elegante! – comentou Hunny comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- É. – confirmou Mori acenando com a cabeça, enquanto enchia seu copo com suco de laranja. – Terno YSL, sapatos Prada... Ótima escolha.

- Ela parecia uma pessoa tão responsável. – Haruhi comentou distraída, esquecendo-se que o pai da jovem estava sentado a mesa, logo que se lembrou disso pediu mil desculpas.

- Ne... A Haruhi ainda é tão insensível quanto era no colégio! – Hikaru e Kaoru comentaram em uníssono, suspirando com pesar, ela não tinha salvação mesmo.

- Não, Miss Haruhi... Eu sei que ela passa essa imagem de menina mimada e irresponsável, mas a verdade é que Kate é extremamente responsável. – Henry afirmou com um sorriso, colocando a xícara de café sobre seu pires. – Aquela outra que viram ontem e que sempre aparece diante das câmaras e holofotes é a Kitty.

- Como? Você não tá falando sério, né? – Mei exclamou, duvidando daquilo, se Haruhi era fria e grossa... Mei sabia ser bem mais.

- Não falo isso porque ela é minha filha. – responde Henry. – Ela tem uma série de reuniões agora pela manhã uma reunião com os acionistas de nossa companhia, depois terá uma reunião com o conselho consultivo de nosso grupo. Vai visitar algumas organizadoras de casamento que ela trouxe do Japão e terminará a tarde indo a um talk show para esclarecer o episódio de ontem com Kyoya... Ela é habilidosa e será uma grande herdeira... – sorriu para o futuro genro. – Você tem muita sorte dela ter escolhido levar o casamento até o final, Kyoya.

A verdade é que Kyoya não conseguia enxergar nada disso naquela menina mimada... Ela tinha se provado uma grande manipuladora da mídia na noite anterior, mas isso não era como tocar uma grande companhia, realizar negócios de fato, arcar com todos os ônus e responsabilidades que um grande grupo financeiro como o dos Waldorf exigia, não! Ela simplesmente aparecia em tabloides e noticiários sociais em mais um escândalo, ou pelo modelito que vestia, ou por estar em todas as festas mais badaladas de Nova York, ou Califórnia, ou Saint Tropez, dançando, bebendo e rindo de coisas estupidas enquanto gastava, em uma noite, valores que muitas pessoas jamais ganhariam em toda uma vida de trabalho árduo e sério. Mas não iria discutir com o sogro, não era prudente, tão pouco faria bem para os negócios dos Ootori, pois se indispor com o presidente e fundador de um dos maiores grupos empresariais do mundo, atuando em diversos setores, não era exatamente uma escolha sensata.

- Ela tinha opção, Henry-san? – Haruhi questionou com seriedade, havia escutado toda história de Kyoya, sabia que se um dos lados não levasse o casamento até o final, bom, a família daquele que desistiu ficaria totalmente à mercê da outra.

- Claro que ela teve! – respondeu enfático. – Quando ela tinha 15 anos, Amélia, a mãe dela, faleceu em um acidente de helicóptero. Kate estava junto de Mia e sobreviveu sem sequelas, por um milagre, depois de passar alguns dias no hospital. – o senhor limpou a garganta. – Eu sempre reservei uma parcela de ações de grande companias e títulos da dívida pública de vários países para minha filha e as dava de presente todo aniversário desde que ela nasceu... Nós sobreviveríamos muito bem sem as companhias, só ficaríamos muito pobres...

- Sério? – Mei exclamou. – Como nós? – falou indicando ela e Haruhi.

- Hahaha! – Henry deu uma risada gostosa. – Não exagere... Ficaríamos muito pobres do tipo de termos que vender nossa ilha particular no Caribe e talvez as da Grécia, nossa mansão do século XVIII na Inglaterra teria de ser aberta para turistas... E talvez tivéssemos que dividir o helicóptero e o jatinho com outras famílias... Achei que seria bom ela mudar de ares, pois ela mudou muito depois do acidente, foi muito traumático para ela. Por isso, se o plano inicial era manda-la para Ouran, eu não via agora outra saída para ela mudar, até porque ela já iria se familiarizando com o Japão e com Kyoya, além de viver uma vida nova.

Henry olhou para o futuro genro, que parecia escutar sem ligar muito para a conversa em si, mas o reflexo nos óculos de Kyoya não permitia que todos vissem como estava se sentindo perante toda aquela série de revelações; apenas Tamaki conseguia perceber os sentimentos do amigo com plenitude, ainda que Haruhi, Hunny e Mori tivessem alguma compreensão do que o Príncipe das Sombras sentia, não tinham vivido ao lado dele tanto tempo quanto o loiro. E naquele momento Kyoya se questionou o porquê disso não ter sido feito, talvez se a conhecesse pelo menos um pouco e não apenas aquela imagem que via todos os dias nas colunas sociais dos jornais aquilo tudo fosse mais fácil. Sentia-se da mesma forma há anos atrás quando conheceu Tamaki, quando pensava que não poderia competir com seus irmãos... Sentia-se pintando em uma tela cuja moldura já foi colocada, sem saída, sua única alternativa é criar a melhor pintura possível dentro do espaço pré-determinado. Henry limpou a garganta mais uma vez, tomou um grande cole do café e voltou a falar:

- Mas ela me disse que não. – respondeu com simplicidade e teria terminado por ai se não visse os olhares curiosos aguardando por uma resposta. – Ela disse que se casaria como foi acordado, mas que iria viver uma vida normal até quando fosse possível, como se não houvesse casamento, contratos, nem nada. Pediu transferência para o internato na Inglaterra e passou a se certificar de que nunca estaria presente em um evento que a família Ootori estivesse... Conversei com Yoshio-san, e ele compreendeu perfeitamente, tanto é que Kate não conhece o Japão, preferiu nunca viajar para lá para não ter chances de encontrar Kyoya.

Todos pararam para olhar Kyoya que, aparentemente, tomava seu café com tranquilidade enquanto lia seu jornal. Ele sabia das condições de Kate, seu pai havia o avisado pessoalmente em um café da manhã onde todos seus irmãos estavam presentes para deixar aquilo bem claro: eles não deveriam forçar um encontro com Catherine Rockfeller-Waldorf; e já faziam 10 anos desde aquele anúncio e ainda que mantivesse alguns agentes pessoais seus lhe informando dos movimentos de Catherine, jamais quebrou as regras e se encontrou com ela. Lembrava que aquela era uma época em que Akito ainda se sentia ultrajado pelo fato do irmão mais novo ter o melhor casamento da família e não Yuuichi, que herdaria naturalmente as companhias do grupo, o que virou motivo de chacotas mais tarde, quando Catherine, ou melhor, Kitty Waldorf, começou a aparecer em escândalos midiáticos e começou a ser amada pelos paparazzi e editores da imprensa marrom, porque ela vendia jornais e tabloides como se fosse água no deserto. Mas se antes Kyoya e todos os presentes achavam que ela estava lidando com toda aquela situação com tranquilidade, este véu começava a se desvanecer revelando outro lado da noiva e que ela não havia mostrado para ninguém, talvez porque não quisesse, talvez por medo... Ou talvez porque assim se sentiria melhor sobre tudo aquilo.

Henry se levantou assim que todos terminaram suas refeições e convidou a todos para passar uma bela manhã como aquela na piscina, na quadra ou até mesmo na praia que aparentava ser bem tranquila, e foi o que todos fizeram, subiram para se trocar e foram aproveitar a praia, não sem antes dos gêmeos Hitachiin empurrarem um biquíni fofo criado pela mãe dos jovens de sua coleção nova e, logicamente, Tamaki tendo um ataque de ciúmes porque os gêmeos tarados estavam tentando se aproveitar de sua Haruhi, tão pequena, tão indefesa, afinal, só Tamaki como seu noivo, poderia vê-la de biquíni... Isso fazia Haruhi pensar que, quando se casasse, talvez Tamaki tentasse empurrar uma burka para ela usar diariamente, seria um pesadelo.

* * *

O dia transcorreu com calma, o almoço foi servido às 13h em ponto, uma refeição muito gostosa e, para espanto de Haruhi, simples. Já ao final da tarde, todos já estavam em casa, Kyoya trabalhava em seu laptop, Haruhi estudava na mesa à beira da piscina enquanto Mei desenhava padrões que a haviam inspirado, neste momento Henry que sentava na ponta da mesa ligou o televisor passava um dos programas de talk show e fofocas mais assistidos dos EUA, Albright Talks, apresentado pela renomada Jane Albright e a convidada especial seria Kitty Waldorf. Ela usava um vestido azul de tecido leve e solto, curto, também, era tomara que caia, mas o colete de renda sobreposto não o deixava vulgar, além de brincos em azule acobreados, assim como o colar e as pulseiras; tudo bem verão. Estava sentada aparentemente super a vontade em uma poltrona.

- Kate sempre fica nervosíssima quando vai nesses programas. – comentou Sr. Waldorf sentado bem à vontade no sofá depois de ter passado o dia trabalhando em seu computador à beira da piscina.

Todos focaram na loira que acenava simpaticamente para a câmera com um largo sorriso, procurando algum sinal de nervosismo, mas não conseguiam notar, parecia bem tranquila e à vontade diante das câmaras e da plateia.

A apresentadora entrou alegre e animada e começou o programa:

- Hoje nossa convidada especial para falar de seu novo romance é Kitty Waldorf! – a apresentadora falou apontando para a loira, a plateia aplaudiu. – Mas antes, vamos escutar uma de suas músicas, o que tocará para nós hoje, Kitty?

- Bom... Essa é a canção que estou lançando em meu novo single, de certa forma, fiz para minha mãe, porque o refrão ela que me deu. – sorriu.

A plateia aplaudiu mais uma vez, empolgada, as luzes baixaram ficando apenas uma centralizando Catherine pegou o Microfone sobre a mesinha de centro do palco e voltou a sentar-se, olhando para a plateia, estabelecendo contato com a mesma, todos aplaudiam e ocasionalmente alguém gritava um "Kitty, te amo!" e ela apenas sorria e agradecia com um gesto da cabeça, os músicos começaram a melodia e logo a bela voz de Kitty entrou para acompanhar a melodia bela.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light...  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

_(Eu me lembro das lágrimas Rolando por sua face  
__Quando eu disse "Eu nunca te abandonarei."  
__Quando todas àquelas sombras quase mataram sua luz…  
__Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinha."  
__Mas esta noite tudo que está morto e acabado já passou)__  
_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

_(Apenas feche seus olhos…  
__O Sol está se pondo  
__Você ficará bem  
__Ninguém pode te machucar agora  
__Ao chegar da luz da manhã  
__Estaremos sãos e salvos.)__  
_

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

_(Não se atreva a olhar pela janela  
__Querida, tudo está em chamas  
__A guerra do lado de fora da nossa porta continua devastando  
__Agarre-se a essa canção de ninar  
__Mesmo quando a música tiver acabado,  
__Acabado.)__  
_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

_(Apenas feche seus olhos…  
__O Sol está se pondo  
__Você ficará bem  
__Ninguém pode te machucar agora  
__Ao chegar da luz da manhã  
__Estaremos sãos e salvos.)__  
_

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

_(Apenas feche seus olhos…  
__Você ficará bem  
__Ao chegar da luz da manhã  
__Estaremos sãos e salvos.)__  
_

* * *

Ela realmente cantava muito bem e a letra era bonita, era possível dizer que ali tinha sentimento de uma grande perda e tristeza, os olhos dela pareciam emocionados. Mei se aproximou da TV, Mori havia se acomodado ao lado dela, no chão e Hunny chorava baixinho por causa da música, sentado no braço do sofá, chamando a atenção de todos. Kyouya estava sozinho em uma poltrona, enquanto Henry assistia mais distante ao programa e Haruhi dividia um grande sofá com os gêmeos, tinha que admitir, ela tinha talento.

* * *

- Muito obrigada, Kitty, querida! – Jane Albright agradeceu com sua voz levemente afetada, convidando-a a se sentar novamente em sua poltrona. Kitty aceitou com muita educação e um sorriso no rosto, cumprimentando a apresentadora com dois beijinhos de um jeito muito íntimo e transbordando simpatia, sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Então, me diga querida... A pergunta de 1 milhão de dólares e que é o assunto do momento... - riu olhando para a câmara fazendo um suspense. - Qual a sua relação com Kyouya Ootori? Um novo _affair*_? Afinal, os jornais publicaram inúmeras fotos de vocês juntos no dia de seu aniversário.

- De fato a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. - sorriu de forma tímida, olhando para o chão, corando levemente.

Nesse momento a câmara deu um close em seu rosto como algo revelador. Na sala de TV de sua casa, Kyouya estava abismado com a reação dela e a pergunta de todos os presentes era: como ela fazia isso?

- Sinto que há mais do que esperávamos nessa história! - a apresentadora comentou divertida e com certo tom como um grande mistério sendo revelado naquele exato momento.

- Kyouya é diferente dos outros... - completou de forma simples, já deixando claro que ele não era um affair, o que deixou o host mais aliviado na sala. - Ele sabe o que quer, é inteligente e não está envolvido com a indústria cultural, é super discreto... Bom... Ele é diferente!

- Sinto que há mais do que aparenta ai... E como sou a primeira a falar com você, me sinto na obrigação de perguntar: Mas diferente, como? É um relacionamento sério? - continuou cavando a apresentadora.

- Sim, acho que dessa vez não é só atração... Eu sinto algo mais. - sorriu tímida. – Como sabe, já faz algum tempo em que não saio com ninguém.

- Sim, sabemos! E por isso todos querem saber tudinho! – sorriu, Kitty riu junto, a apresentadora retomou já questionando e satisfazendo a plateia que aplaudia a cada nova pergunta. - Como se conheceram e há quanto tempo saem escondidos?

- Bom... Acho que não é segredo pra ninguém que nossas famílias possuem muitos negócios juntas e realizam eventos em conjunto... Nos conhecemos nesse meio de negócios e eventos ainda muito novos, mas nunca realmente pensei em Kyouya como um homem com quem eu iria me relacionar, eram encontros formais e nada mais, mas acabamos nos envolvendo quando ele veio cursar Administração e Negócios aqui nos EUA. – respondia com calma, ocasionalmente, era possível ver que mordia o lábio inferior em um tique de nervosismo.

- E como foi isso? Porque sei que não cursaram a mesma faculdade. – insistiu a apresentadora.

- Não mesmo... Yoshio-san pediu a gentileza de meu pai ajudar e dar suporte ao Kyouya durante sua estada aqui e eu auxiliei nisso. – falou com naturalidade ainda passando aquele pequeno ar nervoso de quem revela a intimidade.

- E que auxílio, heim? – piscou a apresentadora se levantando e virando para a câmera. – Não saia daí, logo após os comerciais voltamos com Kitty Waldorf falando em primeira mão sobre seu relacionamento com Kyouya Ootori! Este é o Albright Talks!

* * *

Na sala da mansão, Ootori estavam quase todos embasbacados pelo fato da loira dizer toda aquela história mentirosa de forma completamente natural e ainda dando a entender que está envergonhada de revelar sua intimidade em rede nacional.

- Como ela faz isso? – perguntou Kaoru em voz alta, a pergunta que todos, na verdade.

- Aqui na América, todos querem saber tudo sobre os famosos e bem sucedidos financeiramente... Como se possuíssemos uma fórmula para o sucesso. – explicou Henry. – Por isso, Kate sempre foi perseguida pela mídia, desde bem pequena comigo e com a mãe... Quando perdemos Mia, ela criou a Kitty, seu alterego de celebridade arrogante, irresponsável e socialite... Infelizmente ela passou a ser a Kitty e a Kate só aparece de vez em quando. E é claro, umas aulas de teatro sempre são úteis.

- Ahhh... – repetiram todos juntos.

Teriam continuado a conversar, mas o programa voltou ao ar. E todos voltaram a seus lugares pra continuar a ver a entrevista.

* * *

- Estamos de volta com Albright Talks! E eu sou Jane Albright, sua apresentadora e anfitriã! – sorriu a apresentadora, sentada. – E para quem ligou a TV agora, hoje nossa convidada especial é Kitty Waldorf que dará todos os detalhes sobre seu grande romance com o caçula da importante família japonesa da área da indústria de medicamentos e hospitais, Kyouya Ootori!

Uma foto de Kyouya tirada pela imprensa japonesa na chegada de um evento promovido por sua família foi mostrada na TV por alguns segundos, seguida de uma das imagens dele e Catherine saindo àquela manhã do clube noturno. A câmara voltou para o palco e a apresentadora se inclinou em direção à Kate como se a analisasse e tentasse desvendar seus segredos.

- Kitty, se você e Kyouya já saem escondidos juntos há um tempo considerável... Devem fazer planos para o futuro, certo? – perguntou dirigindo à pergunta para um possível furo que Kitty lhe daria com maestria.

- É bem... Claro que sim! É natural casais fazerem planos enquanto estão juntos. – falou em um tom de quem estava desconcertada e tentava ocultar algo.

- Sim, sempre. – sorriu a apresentadora. – Mas uma de minhas fontes revelou que hoje se reuniu com organizadoras de casamento em Nova York. O que quero perguntar é se isso é apenas especulações de um jovem coração apaixonado ou se esse compromisso é mais sério do que nos disse.

A loira ficou alguns minutos sem responder, os olhos azuis pareciam procurar algo no chão, quando mordeu o lábio inferior em sua marca de insegurança simulada, como identificara Kyouya. A apresentadora intensificou o olhar forte, cobrando que falasse, pressionando, e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio começou a falar em tom desconcertado:

- Bom... Aparentemente não consigo esconder mais nada... Eu e Kyouya anunciaríamos em uma coletiva de imprensa ao final dessa semana, mas acho que não há problema dizer agora que já está tudo acertado. – falou aparentando algum nervosismo. – Decidimos nos casar em alguns meses e já estamos providenciando tudo.

* * *

- Pronto, o problema do casamento está resolvido e amanhã vocês serão capa dos tabloides ao redor do mundo, Kyouya. – Henry falou divertido saindo da sala e voltando a seus afazeres.

- Kyou-chan... Vocês poderiam ter assumido o casamento arranjado e tudo seria mais fácil do que mentir dessa forma. – Hunny falou, lembrando que Kyouya teria de confirmar as mentiras e não contradizer o que Kitty havia dito.

- Sim. – Mori concordou.

- Seria mais fácil se nem eu e nem ela tivéssemos nos relacionado com outras pessoas... Ou se ela tivesse ido morar no Japão, como era o plano inicial. – respondeu impassível. – Não agora que já saímos com outras pessoas... Seria extremamente desvantajoso para ela, assumirmos isso agora... Seria quase como se tivéssemos usado outras pessoas, o escândalo seria pior...

- Catherine-san é realmente uma pessoa incrível. – Tamaki soltou alheio à conversa. – Ela que compôs a música?

Henry estranhou aquele comentário totalmente aleatório no meio de uma discussão sobre vantagens ou desvantagens da versão real dos fatos do noivado entre Kyouya Ootori e Catherine Waldorf, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça:

- Ela compõe tudo que canta... Praticamente tudo, pelo menos... – respondeu. – O refrão usado nessa música, era o que minha esposa costumava cantar para ela antes dela dormir.

- Sim, ela é uma pessoa incrível, mesmo! Não acham? – sorriu Tamaki.

- Por que diz isso... Tono? – perguntou Hikaru ainda perdido no rumo da conversa.

- Ela é uma pessoa cheia de sentimentos capaz de compor uma música dessas... Ela deve sentir muito a falta da mãe e deve amá-la muito. – respondeu.

- Ne... É verdade! Mesmo na TV eu quase podia sentir a tristeza dela. – Hunny falou enxugando as lágrimas.

* * *

Desde que voltara, Kitty estava, anormalmente, quieta e contemplativa, falara muito pouco durante o jantar agradável que tiveram com Henry Waldorf e, apesar de toda cortesia e alegria dos parabéns mesmo quando aquele enorme bolo de chocolate com morangos foi trazido para a mesa, algo ainda não parecia estar certo. Ela havia se recolhido a seus aposentos mais cedo do que todos, que continuaram na sala de estar falando e se divertindo, ela disse que estava se sentindo um pouco indisposta... E, apesar de todos terem ignorado e aceitado a mentira com naturalidade, talvez nem se dando conta de ser uma mentira, exceto Henry, claro, que havia subido ao quarto da filha para se despedir e saiu apenas meia hora depois para voltar para Nova York... Kyouya podia jurar que assim que subiu no início da madrugada, ouviu um som estranho vindo do quarto dela, soluços...? Se aproximou da porta e teve a certeza:

Ela estava chorando.

_[Continua...]_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Aviso 1: O manga Ouran High School Host Club pertence a Bisco Hatori. Porém, algumas personagens mencionadas e retratadas na fic são de minha autoria, peço que não sejam utilizadas sem meu prévio consentimento. Obrigada._

_Aviso 2: A história se passa após o fim do Manga, portanto, contém spoilers!_

Olá!

Mais um capítulo on, espero que gostem.

Música: Stranger  
Artista: Hillary Duff

Agora, vamos as legendas:

- _falando em inglês.  
_- falando em japonês.  
_(tradução)_.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Stranger**

O casamento foi uma festa de tirar o folego. Algumas das pessoas e famílias mais importantes do mundo compareceram para prestigiar a união de Kitty Rockfeller-Waldorf com Kyouya Ootori. Aquele seria, definitivamente, o casamento mais importante daquele ano. A festa foi celebrada no campo em um salão de uma mansão histórica muito usado por estrelas da cultura japonesa e pessoas da elite japonesa, além de ser próxima a mansão de campo dos Ootori, toda cerimônia civil seria celebrada em um dos jardins da propriedade especialmente preparado para isso e o salão de festas estava impecável, havia uma área reservada à imprensa que fazia questão de cobrir o casamento de Kitty Waldorf.

Nobody believes me when I tell'em that you're out of your mind…

_(Ninguém acredita em mim, quando digo que você está fora de si)_

O noivo já aguardava ao lado de fora, cumprimentando os convidados que chegavam, não estava feliz, mas pelo menos se contentava em saber que seus amigos estavam lá para apoiá-lo nessa hora tão difícil. Não podia negar que aquilo era amargo... Podia sentir o que seus irmãos sentiram ao se casarem com alguém que pouco conheciam... Não era nada fácil, não sabia se doía tanto quanto quando se descobriu apaixonado por Haruhi e abdicou dela deixando o caminho livre para Tamaki, somente por saber que ele era o único que poderia realmente fazê-la feliz, ou se doía mais. Não importava, seus amigos davam a ele a força necessária para sorrir para seus convidados como se fosse o dia mais alegre de sua vida, como sorria para suas clientes na época do Host Club.

Nobody believes me when I tell'em that there's so much to hide…

_(Ninguém acredita em mim, quando digo que há muito a esconder)_

Em um quarto da mansão a noiva terminava de se arrumar. Catherine se olhava no espelho, estava linda, deslumbrante, sabia disso apesar de suas madrinhas falarem insistentemente... O vestido em si era bem simples, bem no conceito "menos é mais" um vestido tomara que caia, com belo corte no decote plissado, um detalhe de prata e brilhante logo abaixo do busto e o tecido de seda escorria abrindo-se pouco a pouco sem mais detalhes em até o chão. Sorria para seu reflexo angelical, um belo sorriso. Ouviu duas pequenas batidas na porta e uma das empregadas atendeu, eram Haruhi, Mei e Renge, queriam ver se estava tudo bem e se Kate não precisaria de nada.

- Você está linda, Waldorf-san! – Mei disse encantada, a americana sorriu agradecendo.

- Se você quebrar o coração do Kyoya-senpai, considere-se morta, entendeu? – Renge ameaçou em um tom irritado, Catherine apenas consentiu.

- Posso ficar um pouco sozinha? Estou muito ansiosa! – Kate pediu com um sorriso, todos consentiram.

- Não se esqueça de que a organizadora disse que você poderia tomar uma minigarrafa de vodca ou tequila para se acalmar, apenas uma! – lembrou Rebbeca Hamilton, uma de suas mais antigas amigas e madrinha, à noiva.

You treat me like a queen when we go out  
You want show everyone what our love's about  
You're all wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd  
But when no one's around...

_(Você me trata como uma rainha quando nós saímos  
Você quer mostrar a todos do que nosso amor é capaz  
Você está totalmente dedicado a mim quando há uma multidão  
Mas quando não há ninguém por perto...)_

Todos se retiraram menos Haruhi, ela olhou para Kate que apenas a olhava como se pedindo para ela sair e dar a ela a tão almejada privacidade, dizendo que estava sendo intrometida, a oriental apenas sorriu, colocando a franja atrás da orelha, olhava de um jeito bem sério para a noiva.

- Se você e Kyoya-senpai realmente querem levar isso até o final, não posso impedi-los... – comentou casualmente, logo o tom ficou mais sério. – Mas não seria legal você que está assim, tão linda, caminhar para o altar com a maquiagem completamente borrada pelas lágrimas... Se quiserem mesmo fazer essa farsa parecer real, pelo menos a façam direito.

Haruhi saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, Catherine sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e caiu sentada no chão, os olhos azuis marejados, as lágrimas nos orbes prontas para escorrer pelos olhos e descer pelo rosto da jovem noiva; a respiração entrecortada, quase em soluços, mas não deixaria as lágrimas cair... Respirou fundo, muitas vezes, em um esforço descomunal para não derramar aquelas lágrimas, ainda assim, sentiu uma rolando solitária por seu rosto.

There's no kindness in your eyes…

The way you look at me it's just not right!  
_(Não há gentileza em seus olhos…_

_Há algo de errado com o jeito que você me olha!)_

Levantou-se se dirigindo para a cômoda e limpou delicadamente o rastro da lágrima com um lenço, respirava fundo, tentando voltar a um estado relativamente normal e calmo, o que era extremamente difícil, pois sabia muito bem que estava prestes a assinar seu atestado de morte. Não que fosse morrer de fato, mas tinha plena consciência de que aquele casamento lhe mataria aos poucos, como a pior das torturas ou o mais cruel dos venenos. Pegou a minigarrafa de tequila, abriu a pequena tampa e virou-a de uma vez, aquilo daria coragem para continuar aquela imbecilidade.

I can tell what going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life

_(Eu posso dizer o que está acontecendo dessa vez  
Tem um estranho na minha vida)_

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e, refazendo sua expressão de noiva feliz, pediu para que a pessoa entrasse. Uma senhora de meia idade, vestida com um elegante terninho preto e um broche delicado e dourado na lapela entrou e sorriu para Catherine, era a organizadora do casamento.

- Você é a noiva mais linda que vi em toda minha vida. – sorriu polidamente, é claro que ela falava isso para todas suas clientes. – Vamos? Chegou o seu grande momento.

Kate respirou fundo, antes de seguir a organizadora de seu casamento, olhou uma última vez para trás, para o espelho, pois ali jazia o reflexo de Catherine Isolde Rockfeller-Waldorf, uma mulher descompromissada, mas acima de tudo, livre.

You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
_(Você não é a pessoa que eu conheci uma vez,  
Está com medo de deixa-los saberem quem você é?)_

Logo viu seu pai, sorria para ela, passou a mão pelo braço de seu pai, sorriu para ele, um sorriso triste e cheio de pesar.

- Kate... Me desculpe por... – Henry foi bruscamente interrompido pela filha.

- Daddy, não! – falou com firmeza interrompendo o pai. – Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria e eu sempre pude desistir de tudo isso, mas sou eu quem está escolhendo levar isso até o final!

- Tudo bem, então... – suspirou Henry. – Mas tente ser feliz, ok? Pelo menos tentem serem amigos e companheiros...

Catherine olhava para o pai com um sorriso fraco, até que a organizadora chamou a atenção da noiva e do pai, o show ia começar, respirou fundo, vestiu seu melhor sorriso. As portas se abriram juntamente com aquela música pouco comum nesses momentos dos casamentos, a jovem americana havia escolhido uma música representada por um quarteto de cordas, com um maravilhoso solo de violino. Via seu noivo e muito em breve marido a aguardando no altar, estava muito elegante bonito naquele terno bem alinhado, ela era sortuda por estar se casando com um homem tão bonito quanto ele, mas naquele momento sentia-se a mais miserável das mulheres, ainda assim, continuou sorrindo, porque o show tinha de continuar.

If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too!  
_(Se eles pudessem ver você como eu vejo  
Então, eles veriam um estranho também!)_

* * *

Kyouya sentia-se triste, mas não deixava de estar nervoso, afinal, arranjado ou não, aquele era seu casamento. A música começou, olhou para frente; as portas se abriram e Catherine entrou acompanhada de seu pai. Os olhos do host se arregalaram, ela estava linda, deslumbrante, permitiu-se até um pequeno sorriso, pelo menos, teria uma esposa muito atraente e que beneficiaria geneticamente seus filhos. Além do mais, os cabelos negros naturais da modelo, presos em um coque baixo e elegante, se destacavam contra o branco do véu e da grinalda. Naturais ficavam muito melhores nela do que descoloridos para ficarem loiros. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

Did I ever do  
Anything that was this cruel to you?  
_(Alguma vez eu fiz  
Algo tão cruel com você?)_

__A cerimônia seguiu como era esperado, as palavras de amor e carinho, palavras sobre a importância do amor e do companheirismo e tudo o que uma cerimonia tradicional, depois do juramento de fidelidade e amor e a troca das alianças, o juiz de paz disse mais algumas palavras encorajando a união dos noivos e de votos de felicidade até dizer com um sorriso, finalmente:

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Os dois se olharam. Sentiam a pressão no salão, os olhos voltados para eles e a atuação deveria ser perfeita. Kyouya respirou fundo e tomou coragem, levantando o véu, que encobria o rosto da noiva, com delicadeza e calma, colocando-o para trás. Os olhos azuis pareciam penetrar em sua alma e isso o incomodava profundamente, aproximou-se um pouco, levantando o queixo dela delicadamente com uma das mãos. Pelo menos ela era desejável, não seria uma tarefa árdua beijá-la de um jeito convincente por conta de sua beleza, o primeiro beijo naquela desconhecida que se tornava sua esposa. Os olhos fechados e um leve roçar de lábios, naqueles lábios macios e doces dela, bastou isso para o choque que percorreu seu corpo fazer com que esquecer onde estava e o que estava acontecendo, incentivando-o a aprofundar mais o beijo, invadir aquela boca macia, sentindo o hálito de hortelã, o gosto do mel e da vodca?

Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?

_(Alguma vez fiz você imaginar quem estaria esperando no quarto?)_

* * *

Catherine permanecia passiva, apenas deixando que Kyouya conduzisse. Sua respiração estava mais pesada, afinal, estava nervosa e percebia que ele também estava; não era como se estivesse beijando um desconhecido na balada. Não, aquele seria o primeiro beijo do desconhecido que se tornaria seu marido. Ele levantou gentilmente sua cabeça pelo queixo, seus olhos se encontraram por pouco mais de três segundos gerando uma tensão. Ele venceu o espaço que os separava de repente. Um leve roçar de lábios, mas que gerou sensações indescritíveis fazendo com que Kate fechasse os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo, antes dele aprofundar o beijo, deslizando a língua por seus lábios entreabertos e explorando sua boca avidamente.

You made yourself look perfect in every way  
So when this goes down I'm the one who will be blamed  
You plan is working so you can just walk away

_(Você se fez parecer perfeito em todos sentidos  
Então, quando isso desabar, eu serei a culpada por todos  
Seu plano está funcionando, então você pode cair fora)_

O tempo parecia ter parado e, ao fundo, ouvia um abafado som de aplausos, gritos e assobios, em comemoração.

* * *

Baby your secret's safe!

_(Querido, seu segredo está seguro)._

Quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes e olhavam um para o outro em choque, desconcertados, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Mas o show deveria continuar e, por isso, Catherine vestiu seu melhor sorriso, levando Kyouya a fazer o mesmo e se viraram com as mãos unidas para a multidão que aplaudia entusiasmada. Ao mesmo tempo, fizeram isso, porque não tinham coragem de encarar um ao outro.

There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me it's just not right!

_(Não há gentileza em seus olhos  
Há algo errado com o jeito que você me olha!)_

Tudo transcorreu calmamente, depois da cerimônia, os convidados foram para o salão para um coquetel antes da recepção e os recém-casados foram tirar as fotos, não trocavam nenhuma palavra, apenas seguiam as instruções dos fotógrafos, talvez porque ainda não tivessem coragem para conversarem entre si, principalmente, depois do beijo. Contudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, estariam sozinhos em direção ao aeroporto e teriam que interagir; não poderiam permanecer em silêncio e ignorar a realidade o resto de suas vidas. A festa foi maravilhosa, dançaram juntos, mas mantinham àquela sensação de frieza no olhar, dois estranhos casando e sorrindo como se estivessem felizes... E depois comeram na mesa que lhes era reservada junto de seus pais, conversavam sobre coisas levianas, absolutamente, nada de importante, como o tempo, sempre se lembrando de sorrir.

I can tell what going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life

_(Eu posso dizer o que está acontecendo dessa vez_

_Tem um estranho na minha vida)_

Logo a vocalista da banda que tocava na festa anunciou que, em homenagem à noiva e a pedido dos amigos do noivo tocariam o último hit de sucesso de uma das melhores amigas da noiva e que se empolgou e bateu palmas revelando ser uma loira, típica americana de olhos azuis, baixinha. Uma música que Kitty havia composto e dado a ela, Poppy Moore ; o hit, lançado há menos de um mês e que já vinha dominando as paradas de sucesso do mundo inteiro. Kyouya sorriu satisfeito, porém, percebeu que Kitty havia engolido em seco e tentava permanecer calma, com muito esforço, sentia a mão dela suar frio junto a sua e a olhou atônito, se aquilo a preocupava, deveria ser algo que provavelmente preocuparia ele, sua família e todos que sabiam do segredo por trás daquela união. Kitty queria sumir naquele momento, que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse, ou que fosse pelo menos um avestruz para enfiar sua cara na terra e ter a sensação e segurança.

__You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?

_(Você não é a pessoa que eu conheci_

Está com medo de deixa-los saberem quem você é?)

A música em tom árabe começou a tocar, mesmo acusticamente, Kate reconheceria as notas de sua própria música em qualquer lugar, ainda que ela tivesse sido arranjada para o estilo de Poppy, Kyouya ainda não estava entendendo, até que ouviu as primeiras estrofes e, brevemente, fulminou a esposa com o olhar enquanto a cantora interpretava lindamente a canção.

If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too!

_(Se eles pudessem ver você como eu vejo_

_Então, eles veriam um estranho também.)_

Todos aplaudiram os noivos também, tentando parecerem os mais satisfeitos possíveis, Kyouya apenas grunhiu um "conversamos depois" para Kate. Mas ninguém parecia ter realmente prestado atenção no conteúdo da letra... Apenas os mais observadores, como os Ootori, Henry e os membros do Host Club, que pareciam aliviados, também, já que mais ninguém parecia ter notado. Ao final da festa, os convidados pareciam extremamente satisfeitos foi então que os noivos saíram aplaudidos, rumo à Lua de Mel, deixando que a diversão continuasse para os convidados.

Such a long way back  
From this place that we were at

When I think of all the time I've wasted I could cry

_(Um longo caminho  
De onde estivemos_

_Quando penso em todo tempo que perdi, eu podia até chorar)_

Catherine soltou as madeixas assim que entrou na limusine, Kyoya sentou-se a seu lado e percorreram todo caminho para a mansão dos Ootori, onde se trocariam e pegariam as malas. em silêncio, a americana apenas olhava para fora, admirando a paisagem, ou melhor, simplesmente não querendo encarar seu marido ali do seu lado. Kyoya suspirou pesadamente, faria a mesma coisa, mas sabia que mais tarde estariam juntos no quarto de sua noite de núpcias e tudo seria bem pior, por isso, decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

There's no kindness in your eyes…

The way you look at me it's just not right!

_(Não há gentileza em seus olhos  
Há algo errado com o jeito que você me olha!)_

- Eu também não queria fazer isso, Kate. – falou em um suspiro cansado. – Mas você não precisava ter feito uma música desabafando sobre isso... E se alguém perguntasse? Ou percebesse? Ainda bem que você a deu para sua amiga, lá.

- Eu sei... Só que é assim que eu me expresso... Eu precisava tirar esse nó da minha garganta e foi tão fácil de escrevê-la... Ela saiu praticamente sozinha. – suspirou ainda focando na janela. – E sei que não queria se casar... Você ama a Haruhi, não é? – a americana falou voltando-se para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, o surpreendendo. – Eu vi como você olhou para ela e, realmente, ela parece ser uma pessoa extraordinária.

- Sim, eu a amo, mas abdiquei dela porque só o Tamaki é capaz de fazê-la feliz. – resolveu ser sincero, um casamento não poderia começar a ser construído em cima de mentiras, pelo menos, não totalmente. – Ainda assim, estou disposto a fazer essa droga ir relativamente bem. Você tem um gênio tão forte quanto o meu, por isso, não me importo se tiver amantes...

- Não sei se quero ter amantes, Kyouya. – respondeu melancólica, cortando-o. – Se você acha que eu namorava todos aqueles caras porque eu gostava deles... É mais porque era bom para nossas imagens...

I can tell what going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life

_(Eu posso dizer o que está acontecendo dessa vez_  
_Tem um estranho na minha vida)_

Passaram um longo tempo em silêncio, Kyoya não sabia o que dizer, pois sempre achou que a noiva fazia isso porque era uma mimadinha americana sem qualquer noção de responsabilidade ou compromisso, não porque, evidentemente punha nas entrelinhas, não quisesse relacionamentos e, de certa forma, isso explicava muito bem os relacionamentos ardentes e rápidos que ela tivera, mas ela havia passado cerca de 4 anos com um cantor famoso, antes de romperem com a grande revelação da homossexualidade.

You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?

_(Você não é a pessoa que eu conheci_  
_Está com medo de deixa-los saberem quem você é?)_

- Mas não me importa que você tenha outras mulheres, contanto que seja discreto e faça suas concubinas também serem extremamente discretas. – falou séria, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, logo seu tom se tornou ameaçador. - Mas... Se alguma delas abrir a boca, publicar uma foto, qualquer coisa, eu própria me encarregarei que seja total e completamente destruída social e economicamente. Sei que homens têm necessidades e não tem a capacidade feminina de desviar essa energia para outras atividades, como trabalho.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o antigo host entendendo bem os motivos da ameaça, sua esposa gostaria de ter sua integridade intacta, mas resolveu mudar um pouco o assunto. – Se não amava seus ex, então, porque ficou tanto tempo com Josh Harvey? Sei que a pergunta é indiscreta, mas tinha de perguntar isto.

- Josh é um grande amigo meu e precisava desse favor... – respondeu Kate. – Ele sempre foi homossexual, mas os fãs cobravam dele que fosse hetero, então, começou a ter um relacionamento com um de meus produtores e como ele estava receoso de assumir sua homossexualidade e ter sua carreira destruída, criamos essa história até que ele tivesse a coragem de se assumir...

- Entendo. – Kyoya olhou para a paisagem que passava, no dia seguinte iriam para sua Lua de Mel, na Grécia. – Isso significa que você e ele nunca... Ou já?

- Não... E se quer saber, Ootori. – falou séria. – Terei que ser sincera com você.

If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too!

_(Se eles pudessem ver você como eu vejo  
Então, eles veriam um estranho também.)_

O Rei dos Demônios não sabia o que responder, por isso, apenas levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas de forma indagadora, como se a incentivasse a continuar o que quer que tenha de falar. Mas uma possibilidade se levantou rapidamente em sua mente... Logo sendo afastada, porque, afinal, ela era Kitty Waldorf... Cheia de casos e àquela possibilidade estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

- Você não tocará um dedo em mim até que eu esteja psicologicamente preparada. – respondeu a americana corando violentamente e voltando a face para o vidro.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – o host não sabia como reagir, então, era verdade? Mas continuava cético.

- É que... Eu nunca me deitei de verdade com um homem e não acho que esteja pronta para isso ainda. – manteve o rosto virado para o vidro, não tinha coragem de encará-lo, não ainda. – Sei que parece difícil de acreditar... Não que eu seja virgem, mas o ato é quase uma sessão de tortura pra mim... Por isso é algo que eu evito ao máximo e vivo muito bem sem.

- Não vejo porque você mentiria a respeito de algo tão pessoal. – ele ajeitou os óculos, sério, fazendo Catherine respirar aliviada. – Respeito seu espaço pessoal... Mas uma hora, teremos de ter filhos.

- Sim... Eu sei... Mas, por enquanto, não... Preciso estabilizar os negócios aqui na Ásia. – falou tentando parecer séria e ignorando o fato de ter feito uma revelação deste porte para seu marido.

O rapaz apenas riu discretamente e voltou a olhar pela janela, porque essa resposta também respondia sua pergunta de certa forma. Dormiriam na mansão àquela noite e no dia seguinte pegariam o jatinho até o destino de sua lua-de-mel, que mantinha-se oculto para evitar a mídia.

_[Continua...]_


End file.
